Measuring color is an important part of assessing the operation of various electronic devices, such as printing devices and display devices. Furthermore, measuring color is an important part of assessing the performance of various light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), fluorescent lights, halogen lights, infra-red (IR) light sources, and ultra-violet (UV) light sources. Color meters that are commonly used in the field can have a high cost. Their cost can start in the hundreds of dollars and reach to the thousands, and it can be prohibitively high in some circumstances. Accordingly, the need exists for new color meter designs that can be manufactured more efficiently and have a reduced cost.